occultics_esotericafandomcom-20200213-history
Oblivion
Oblivion is entropy itself, a constantly churning force of destruction and madness from which there is no return. In short, it is nothingness in the strongest sense of the word and the end of all things. It suffices to say that Oblivion is that dark hunger that tugs at all things, demanding that we spiral down to join it. If one accepts that, in the Underworld, darkness is light, spirit is flesh, and entropy is energy, then Oblivion is the Underworld's sun. All of the Underworld proceeds from Oblivion, and all revolves around it. Living science, as the denizens of the Underworld would refer to it, has concluded that force and matter are one and the same, and that any form of substance is an amount of energy which has in some manner become congealed and taken form. By reflecting this principle in the dark mirror of the Shroud, one arrives at the proposition that the plasm which makes up every thing and being in the Underworld is naught but a measure of entropy, which for a fleeting moment takes material form. Thus, it is possible to conceive that plasm may at any time dissolve itself and become entropy once more, given circumstances congenial to this transformation. If this proposition is true, and it is much debated, then Oblivion is that from which all in the Underworld is made, and to which it must, in all probability, at some time return. Oblivion seethes beneath everything: the Labyrinth, the Tempest, the Shadowlands, and the Skinlands. It constantly calls to Wraiths in the form of their Shadows, telling them to give up and join with it. For every wraith that succumbs to Oblivion, it spreads that much farther, and is growing at a constant, but alarming rate, much to the horror of the wraiths who dwell just above it. Nothing can get rid of it; once it has encroached on an area, it remains there. The servants of Oblivion are the dark spirits known and feared as Spectres, wraiths who have become dark and twisted within the very throes of bedlam. Very few wraiths who fall into Oblivion come out again as anything but Spectres. Wraiths who undergo a Harrowing have a very small chance of coming out again, but many become changed by the experience. Oblivion also manages to poke itself through the Tempest and Shadowlands by way of nihils. Oblivion is believed to be embodied in the form of Grandmother, but there is some debate as to how accurate this assessment is. Some believe that Grandmother is Oblivion's child rather than the force of entropy itself. This doesn't make her any less powerful, but may be crucial in finding an answer that will stop her advance or even end her existence. If one were to theorize, Oblivion may represent the part of Azathoth's consciousness that has "awakened" and thus can no longer remain in an existent state, while Akasha is Azathoth's intelligence. However, both may exist outside Azathoth's dream. I suppose it doesn't really matter in the end.